


Welcome To The Neighbourhood

by prsseux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Graphic Description, I made junmyeon a girl because i could, M/M, Supernatural Elements, What Have I Done, fem!Junmyeon, girl!Junmyeon, not really but like it could disturb someone, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: He didn’t think anything of his father’s request for him to be careful, after all this was a family neighbourhood, what could be so dangerous in a place like this?





	1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I have a series going on but this plot wouldn’t leave my head, so I decided to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

From the moment he was born, Minseok had been the calmest child his parents had ever seen. He rarely cried, rarely screamed , rarely fussed. He was content with just watching - later on, when he was a little older, he was content with just quietly playing with his little toys.

So it was no surprise to his parents that Minseok became a calm teenager as well. At the age of sixteen, Minseok was already being used as an example by their neighbours - the mothers using him to push their children to do better with “The Kim’s son, Minseokie does this and that” or even “ Minseok would never do something like this!”.

Minseok himself, didn’t mind being used as an example - he was the eldest kid on their street anyway.

All in all, Minseok had a pretty normal and comfortable life. He did well in school, he had a few friends, and he dated a few people too - nothings serious, just experimenting. And to him, his parents seemed to be happy with the lives they had as well, so it came as a shock to him when during diner one night, his father let him know that they’d be moving.

Despite being calm and labelled as the perfect child, Minseok was a creature of habit, he liked his creature comforts, he liked his house, his old bed, his old school and his old friends. And the thought of having to get used to new things didn’t sit well with him, but he found it was best not to argue.

Thus, he saw himself in a new town, in a new neighbourhood.

Their new house was huge, much bigger than what a family of three would ever need, but according to his father it had been much cheaper than their previous one. The house also looked old - not in a creepy, horror movie type of way, but instead it looked like it had a lot of history, like it had seen a lot of things.

His mother assured Minseok and his father, that with a few renovations here and there, their new house would indeed look like it was new. And with a few weeks, his mother’s prediction was proved right.

The house looked beautiful and Minseok had already grown used to his new school and his new neighbourhood. Although he was a bit upset to know that apparently his neighbours did not have any children or people his age to hang out with him.

Even so, Minseok did not let that deter, after all he could always talk to his old friends and make new friends at school.

It was Friday night, and the dark haired boy was bored. He sat next to his father watching some old movie on TV - his mother had long gone to bed, tired from her day at work. Minseok didn’t know what to do, he had never been all that close with his father, they were too similar - both incredibly quiet and shy - so it was hard to make conversation happen.

Suddenly, he got an idea of what he could do. “Hey, dad?” He asked, his soft voice even softer now at this time of night. He waited for his father’s reply, once the man had asked him what was it, Minseok spoke again. “I’m going to take a walk around the neighbourhood alright? I haven’t explored it enough”

His father nodded, asking him to be careful and not stay out too late. Minseok laughed softly and assured his father that he would be back soon.

He didn’t think anything about his father’s request for him to be careful, after all this was a family neighbourhood, what could be so dangerous in a place like this?

As Minseok walked he saw a lot of things. Stray animals running around scavenging for food, he watched the stars in the sky, looked at the other houses around him - some with a few lights still on. His parents had picked a very peaceful place for them to live and Minseok enjoyed that.

However, what really caught the boy’s attention during his walk, was the last house down the street.

That house looked old - not old like his house, it looked even older and this one looked a bit scary. It was by far the biggest house on the street, and yet it looked like it didn’t really belong there.

As he analysed the house, a light flickered on inside the house, illuminating the second floor. Minseok gasped a bit startled by the sudden action, but shook his head and smiled at his silliness. It was a house after all and people lived there. He saw a shadow of what seemed to be a teenager walk past the windows - the curtains stopping him from confirming if it was or not a kid his age - and decided that tomorrow he’d come back to introduce himself.

With that thought in mind Minseok walked back home, imagining how would the next day turn out. He hoped to make new friends, but even if he didn’t, at least he would know all his neighbours then. In his mind Minseok thought nothing could really go wrong about it.

What Minseok didn’t know is that while he had watched the house, the house - well, something inside the house - had watched him as well. And it was now interested in him.


	2. The House Down The Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write down two chapters for you guys, which is truly a miracle lmao anyway, enjoy!

Saturday morning Minseok woke up feeling excited, and a little bit anxious. This was the day he’d introduce himself to the people who lived in the house down the street.

After having brunch with his parents, Minseok waved the goodbye - both his mother and father had to work on Saturdays, something Minseok did not like at all. He missed spending time with them, but he understood why they worked so hard. And he loved them for it.

Once his parents were gone and the house had been cleaned, Minseok made himself look presentable and slowly walked to the house down the street.

Hesitantly, the dark-haired boy knocked on the door. The noise echoed around him and he flinched, not expecting it to be so loud. Minseok waited a few minutes and received no answer. ‘Maybe there’s nobody home right now’ he thought, pouting a little.

Deciding to come back another day, the teenager was about to turn around when he heard a noise coming from the backyard. The noise was soon followed by a soft voice. “Whoever it is, you can come back here! I’m a little busy at the moment!”

Minseok followed the voice and found a boy his age, surrounded by beautiful flowers. The boy was kneeling, he appeared to be plucking weeds out of the ground but there was not a speck of dirt on him. The dark-haired boy couldn’t help but notice that flower boy was also beautiful.

“Hi, can I help you?” The boy asked, his voice soft but he had a bit of an accent, nothing too noticeable, only if you paid attention you’d hear it.

“Oh, right! I just came to introduce myself, me and my parents moved in a few weeks ago” he explained, a soft blush colouring his cheeks. “I’m Kim Minseok, it’s nice meeting you...” Minseok let the sentence die out when he realised he did not know the boy’s name yet.

Flower boy smiled - and to most it would be quite a frightening smile, the boy’s jaw doing something most people’s couldn’t do. But to Minseok the smile was just as beautiful as the boy, and it made him feel somewhat warm inside. “In that case” the boy got up from the ground, taking off his gloves and throwing them where he had been previously kneeling. “It’s nice meeting you, Minseok. I’m Luhan, and I’ve been living her all my life”

Flower boy - whom he now knew as Luhan, extended his hand, and Minseok shook it.

They spend many minutes talking, and during those, Minseok found out that Luhan had not been born in Korea, but had lived most of his life here, and that they were the same age, even if Minseok was a few months older. He also found out that Luhan had two other siblings Yifan and Yixing.

As if summoned by his own name, Yifan appeared right behind Luhan. Minseok squeaked, startled by the fact he hadn’t even seen the tall teenager walking up behind his brother.

“Yifan! This is Minseok, his parents and him just moved in, isn’t that nice?” Luhan exclaimed, looking up at Yifan.

The taller teenager didn’t say anything, just bowed a little to show Minseok some respect and from behind him, the black haired boy could see another teen. This one looking a little younger than them. Yifan seemed to notice Minseok’s attention had shifted to the younger boy and pushed him forward. “Don’t be a brat and say hi, Yixing.” Yifan’s voice was cold, and his brown eyes looked down at the younger kid harshly.

Yixing had a mask covering his mouth and he didn’t really speak, simply following Yifan’s lead and bowing to him. Minseok assumed the kid was sick, but the older boy noticed that his big eyes were sparkling - they seemed to be trying to tell him something.

Minseok spent the day talking to Yifan and Luhan, the trio bonded on the fact they were the same age and also the only kids in the neighbourhood. All in all, it was a great afternoon and the start of a great friendship.

Afternoons like that repeated themselves for months, Minseok growing closer and closer to the Chinese brothers. He grew specially close to Luhan - Minseok had developed feelings for the slightly younger boy.

Even so, Minseok‘s parents were not aware of his new friends. And the boy would like for them to remain unaware for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments or y’know, come yell at me on twitter or tumblr.


	3. Anxiety & Suspicion

Throughout the next few months, something changed within Minseok. The once calm and collected teen now grew anxious and impatient. Whenever he was away from his best friends, the two Chinese boys who lived down the street, Minseok felt as if he wasn’t himself.

His parents noticed the change too, watching at their son came home from school stressed and soon left the house again - not telling them where he was going and only coming back late at night. They worried for him, but allowed Minseok to keep his secret, not wanting to be intrusive.

Minseok’s anxiety and impatience came not only from being separated from his friends but from the growing questions in his mind about said friends. They’d been friends for a while now and Minseok still felt like he knew nothing about them.

They talked about their daily lives and anything else they felt like it but there were certain questions that Luhan and Yifan refused to answer. Not outright refused, but Yifan would tense up and Luhan would quickly change the subject, a weird look on his face as he did so.

The older boy also didn’t like how the two brothers seemed to ignore Yixing. The kid - who was really only a year younger than them - had never spoken a word to Minseok, but there was something about his eyes that haunted the dark-haired boy's dreams.

However, when Minseok asked if Yixing was okay, Luhan would brush the question off, and Yifan would swiftly usher Yixing away. To where? Minseok also didn’t know!

He had never seen them going in or out of the house. They were always in the backyard waiting for him, and remained there until he left.

Minseok had too many questions and far too little answers. The one thing he knew for sure, was that he loved Luhan.

He loved the way Luhan seemed to be too manly to do certain things, but melted the moment Minseok would as something to him. Loved how Luhan almost always refused to be sweet and gentle but turned into an overzealous mother when it came to Yifan. He loved Luhan’s laugh, loved the way he moved, he loved him.

And it hurt knowing that he was in love with someone he practically knew nothing about.

As usual, Minseok arrived from school and quickly after changing into more comfortable clothes, he made his way to Luhan’s house. He found the boy and Yifan in the backyard, talking to each other in hushed tones.

“Minseokie!” Luhan smiled, but I didn’t really reached his eyes. Clearly something was wrong, but Minseok new better than trying to ask what was it. They wouldn’t answer him anyway.

He could see that Yifan seemed anxious almost afraid of something, and that worried him.

Even so, their afternoon went on like it normally did. He laughed and talked to both Yifan and Luhan, feeling all those negative emotions fading away like they had never been there.

Until a loud noise came from inside the house.

“What was that?” He asked, frowning and looking at Luhan. The other boy sighed, he seemed tired but also angry.

Luhan turned to Yifan and ran a hand through his brown hair before saying. “You should go in and see if your girlfriend wants to talk now. “ Luhan spat the word ‘girlfriend’ with a harshness that Minseok wasn’t used to hearing.

“She seems fine enough to be breaking things, so she should be alright talking whatever has happened between you two out” it wasn’t a request, and by the look on Yifan’s face Minseok knew he was aware of that as well.

Which is why Minseok didn’t expect Yifan to reply to Luhan’s jabs against his girlfriend. He was even more surprised to hear the displeasure on Yifan’s usually deep and soft voice.

“You know she wouldn’t be like this if you hadn’t done what you did” he stated before turning and walking inside the house.

Minseok was left speechless by what had just happened. But he would be damned if he didn’t ask for an explanation.

“Uh, care to explain? Since when does Yifan have a girlfriend? And what did you do to piss her off?” He asked, the pent up frustration clear in his voice.

Luhan laughed, wrapping an arm around Minseok. “Yifan has had a girlfriend since forever, I honestly can’t remember when they got together.” he said bringing Minseok closer to him.

The shorter male shivered - not because he was so close to Luhan, but because the taller was always cold. He felt like he was freezing.

“That’s sweet, he must like her a lot then…” Minseok mused, suddenly feeling very calm and happy, he always felt like that with Luhan. “But what did you do to make her angry? Do you know why they fought?”

Again Luhan graced him with the sweetest laugh. “I just had a little chat with her, y’know? To toughen her up a bit. She is too soft for Yifan”

“Come on Luhan, she makes him happy. He looked so sad today…” Minseok vouched for the unknown girl. Somehow feeling bad for her.

That made Luhan frown. “Yes, she makes him happy, but so do we!” He exclaimed, an ugly jealous glint in his doe eyes.

“They both should be happier with us…” Luhan hissed, and Minseok had a feeling he was no longer talking about Yifan, the air around them getting colder.

After their conversation they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the clouds, cuddling each other and enjoying the sun. But between then secrets they shared, Minseok made sure to emit from Luhan that he planed on sneaking inside his house tonight.

So as usual, Minseok said goodbye, but this time, instead of going home, Minseok waited until all the lights of the house flickered off and made his way to the backdoor again.

He took a few deep breaths, the dark wooden door looking older and taller as the seconds went by.

“You have to do this, Minseok.” He whispered to himself and taking one more deep breath, he closed his eyes and walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here, and surprisingly, I really enjoyed how it came out. Depending on how busy college will make me tomorrow, I might be able to write and post the fourth chapter by the end of the day. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. Don't forget to comment, leave kudos and all of that. Also, feel free to come yell at me on twitter and tumblr @jmeownie


	4. Curiosity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! I had the time to write another chapter today, and thus I'm posting it for you guys! I'm not sure I like this as much as I liked the previous chapter, but I think that's as good as it's going to get. Even so, I hope you guys enjoy it.

The first thing that went through his mind when he opened his eyes was _“What in god's name is this?!”_

There was nothing there.

No furniture, no light-bulbs, no nothing. The house was empty, the only things there being Minseok and dust - a lot of dust.

A shiver ran down his spine, and while all his instincts yelled at him to go home, his heart wanted to know the truth. So Minseok went from room to room finding absolutely no sign of life in the house until he reached the second floor.

Upon waking in the corridor, the dark-haired boy was able to hear a hushed voice speaking softly. It seemed to be the voice of a girl. He followed the voice to find Yixing and a blonde girl. She had her back to him, her long platinum blonde hair caught his attention immediately.

Minseok saw Yixing’s eyes go wide as he made sound. “What is it, Yixing?” The girl asked, her voice was so soft, Minseok felt himself relaxing in her presence.

“He’s here, isn’t he? The boy they want…” she whispered, suddenly sounding heartbroken.

“W-who are you?!” He asked, flinching at how loud his voice sounded. He was nervous now, something in the way the girl wasn’t turning to look at him and the way Yixing wasn’t speaking making him incredibly uncomfortable.

“Shhh, you mustn’t be loud!” she scolded him softly. “You have to leave, Minseok. You have to go home and never come back here” she sounded like she was pleading, like she’d do anything to get him out of the house.

He didn’t understand why, though. This has to be a prank, Luhan and Yifan would probably come up behind him soon, laughing and mocking him for being scared.

“That’s-no! I came here to find out the truth! About Luhan and Yifan!” The moment he mentioned their names, Yixing made a whining sound, eyes frantically searching around them.

“It’s alright, Yixing. They won’t be back yet. Staying out all day drains them too much” the blonde tried to soothe the younger boy. “Yes, you came to find out the truth, but it might be more than you can handle" she stated, getting up with Yixing‘s help. “And it might demand more than you’d like to give”

Yixing kept whining, as if he wanted to speak but was unable to. The very sound made Minseok want to hold him.

“Take us to the pictures, Yixing. He’ll understand when he sees them.” She took Yixing‘s hand and the younger boy started walking, before they could get too far away from him, the girl grabbed his own hand and pulled him with her.

She was gentle even then, and Minseok found himself following her without any resistance.

Yixing led them to a dark hallway, it looked far older than the house, and the air there was heavy, Minseok thought, struggling to breathe.

“Look at the pictures, Minseok…” the girl said, and he finally realised they had stopped moving.

And so he did. Minseok looked up at the paintings and photographs decorating the walls and he would have fallen had the girl not held him.

The biggest painting in the room was a portrait of Luhan, the date signed 1800. That…wasn’t possible. He looked at the pictures now, they were smaller and in back and white. He focused on one in particular - it was one of those pictures they used to take of dead people way back then.

Just, in this picture, Minseok could see Yifan, his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face.

A little further, there was another old picture, this one however, was in colour. In the picture lay a blond girl, she couldn’t be much younger than Minseok himself, and Yixing. Yixing already wore the mask in the picture and the girl’s long hair hid her face.

They were all dead.

They were…ghosts.

“Y-you’re dead, how is that possible?” He whispered, his brown eyes filling up with tears.

Yixing and the girl knelt down, helping Minseok down with them.

“Our deaths were violent, and Luhan is strong, he keeps us here.” she explained, sadness evident in her voice. “Yifan wasn’t always okay with this, but Luhan’s influenced him for so long…” she spoke of the tall teen with longing and fondness in her soft voice. And Minseok could not help but to make the connection.

“Y-you’re Yifan’s girlfriend…” she met his statement with a sad giggle.

“Yes…that used to be me, Kim Junyeon, Yifan’s girlfriend” Yixing wrapped an arm around the girl and Minseok was left confused. She used to be? What did that mean? “But, Luhan would never allow me to be so close to Yifan now”

“What do you mean? He said he just talked to you? That he had to make you stronger for Yifan!” The urge to protect the one he loved was still strong in Minseok, even if Luhan was dead and possibly the cause of all their deaths.

“I suppose that’s what he’d call it…” her shoulders were shaking, as if she was crying but her voice was still crystal clear. “Show him what Luhan did to you, Yixing” the younger boy whined, and Minseok watched as he tried to convey something with his eyes - Junyeon however, didn't seem to be aware of that, at least not that Minseok could see. 

He wasn't not prepared to see what Yixing would show him, deep down he knew it, and yet he was eager to finally know the truth. "Show me, Yixing." he pleaded, and watched as the younger closed his eyes, his hands coming up to his face and removing his mask. 

"Oh, God..." Minseok gagged, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true. Luhan couldn't be this cruel. 

The reason Yixing couldn't speak, the reason he seemed to always communicate through his eyes was because he had had his mouth sewn shut. "W-why?" Minseok sobbed, looking at Junyeon. She still didn't look at him, nor was she facing him - and that made him nervous. 

"Yixing and I are siblings" she whispered, her tiny hands gently caressing Yixing's cheeks. "He became friends with Luhan and Yifan before I did, they kept him from me for weeks, I would come by crying, asking if they had seen him, and they would say no." her voice trembled, and Yixing covered her hands with his. "One day, I came to talk to them again, but Luhan wasn't here. Yifan was the one to talk to me, that day, he sew my brother's mouth shut so he wouldn't scream for me as he killed him" 

"And what did he do to you?" Minseok asked once he had stopped sobbing now. He still couldn't believe his Luhan would do this, he still couldn't believe he was capable of loving Luhan knowing about all of this. 

Yixing shook his head, as if asking the older boy not to make her say it. But Minseok was tired of all these secrets, he was already here - and from what Junyeon had insinuated, he probably wouldn't be getting out alive - so he might as well get to the bottom of things. No matter how terrifying they were. 

"Yifan saw that I was depressed, he thought that maybe if I knew about Yixing and about them, I'd want to be with him...forever." Junyeon's body started to tremble again, and Yixing rested his head on her shoulder. "He brought me inside and showed me Yixing's corpse. I begged him to tell me it wasn't true, told him I couldn't stand seeing my brother dead." she gasped, gripping her own arms. "Luhan appeared soon after, he said he could help me with that. " Junyeon turned to face him, and if seeing Yixing's full face had been shocking, looking at Junyeon's completely terrified him. "Then, he gouged my eyes out, and left me to die. It took so long..." 

Her face was beautiful, Minseok could see now. She was so beautiful, even without her eyes, even with the blood running down her face like freshly fallen tears, she was stunning. And that just made her so much more terrifying. 

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a loud noise coming from one of the rooms downstairs. Yixing quickly stood up, pulling Junyeon with him. He tried to get her to start walking but she wouldn't budge. "No Yixing, we can't run now! Luhan will find him! He'll kill him, we are his only chance" she argued, clinging to the younger boy. "You'll lead him out, be quick, and be quiet. I'll try to distract Luhan for as long as I can." she whispered, and then turned to Minseok. 

"When you get out, don't come back, Minseok." she smiled, and pushed him towards Yixing, who took his hand and started running. 

"Luhan! Luhan, I don't know where I am! Luhan, I'm scared! Please help me..." 

That was the last thing Minseok was able to hear Junyeon saying, before Yixing and him got too far away from her. 

As they ran, the hallways seemed to get longer and longer, stretching for miles ahead of them. The air around him too, seemed to change. It became heavy, and sickeningly sweet, making him nauseated and dizzy. Yixing kept dragging Minseok with him, groaning and whining as if he was trying to talk the older boy into running faster. And Minseok tried his best, forced his legs to keep moving and following Yixing. 

Yixing dragged Minseok to a turn, and the older's eyes could only see a large window. The sun was coming up. 

Everything around them shook and a loud shrill echoed through the house. Minseok's eyes were hazy, but he could see the look of pure terror on the younger's face, and then he could see nothing but white. 

Minseok was surrounded by white, and while the shrill was still echoed into his ear, the dark-haired boy was able to also hear a beautiful laughter mixed with it. 

...he knew that laugh.

 ...that sounded like...Luhan. 


	5. ...killed the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m back with the fifth chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post it. Also, I’ll already apologise for the mistakes you’ll probably find because I am at the moment sitting in class so I don’t really have time to edit much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> \- Lua

It was relaxing. Floating in this endless pool of white left Minseok feeling strangely calm. It was warm and inviting. The black haired boy could see himself staying there for hours, soaking the bright light into his, letting the warm water that surrounded him pleasantly heat up his soul.

And so Minseok decided to stay.

There he stood, for hours, days, months. Enjoying the pleasant feeling of peace and quiet.

During those hours,days and months Minseok spent floating around in bright light and warm water, there were moments when the nice feelings of peace gave place to something dark and cold. Soon enough, the bright light would chase those dark feelings away. And Minseok would be left floating in bliss once again.

As the time when by however, those feelings were becoming harder and harder to shake, they brought within Minseok a great frustration. Those ugly feelings took hold of him and of the world around him. And suddenly Minseok was no longer floating in bright light and warm water, but drowning in ice cold darkness.

Deep within the darkness, Minseok found himself growing used to it, growing used to the shadows that swam past him, growing used to the cold and numbness.

There, hidden beneath the shadows, Minseok also began to hear whispers. Angry voices filled with a need to hurt, malicious hisses that clawed and damaged Minseok’s already tainted soul.

Between those whispers, the black haired boy could hear his own name.

Minseok...

He wanted to reply, but he couldn’t.   
  
              Minseok...

The voice was familiar to him, he had loved that voice before.

                         Minseok...

Luhan. Luhan had been his name. He wanted to call out, to go to Luhan but he was unable to.

                                    Minseok...

Yes...?

                                W A K E U P !

  
And so he did.

Minseok opened his eyes to bright sunlight and blue skies. He was lying on the ground, not in the backyard of the house, but on the front. He did not feel the usual chill of the grass against his back. He did not feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, not the cool of the breeze on his face.

“It took you long enough, Minseokie” Luhan giggled next to him, a wicked look on his eyes and a smile to match it.

Minseok’s face, once innocent and soft, twisted into a terrifying smirk, his once innocent bright eyes now sparkles with an evil long since forgotten nowadays.

“Indeed.” He replied, turning to look at the man on his other side. Yifan had a small smile on his face. No less malicious than Minseok and Luhan’s but a bit more reserved.

“We’ve missed you...” the taller of the three mumbled, before going quiet once more.

“I know. But I won’t ever leave you now”

The three boys shared a look. It spoke much more than words ever could.

To those who would look now, they’d see a big house, old beyond measure, looking like it hadn’t seen life, other than the life of the green grass and colourful flowers that graced the front yard, in a long, long time.

And the wouldn’t necessarily be wrong.


	6. New Beginnings

He woke up with a start, his brown eyes squinting against the faint sunlight streaming through the blinds. Yawning, he turned to look at the clock and smiled. 6:00 a.m. He had woken up before everyone, even before his own alarm. Jongdae sat up and ran a hand through his hair, the smile still present on his face only getting bigger.

It was today!

Quickly, the teen made his way to the bathroom and got started on his morning routine. He couldn't wait to go. Couldn't wait to be in his new house, in a new town. Despite what seemed to be the norm with teens, Jongdae didn't hate moving out. He actually kind of loved it.

He was a bright kid, and thus he loved to meet new people and experience new things. He wasn't too attached to where he was, as long as he had his parents and could talk to his friends from time to time, Jongdae would be just fine.

With those thoughts in mind, the boy ran to his parents room. They were still sleeping, the house still bathed in the soft light of the early morning and as quiet as it had been during the night. Well, except for the sounds of Jongdae's footsteps.

Opening the door slowly, the teen saw his parents cuddled up under the blankets. On normal circumstances, he would have felt very embarrassed, but alas, today was not normal at all, and Jongdae was far to excited to be able to give his parents the privacy.

"Mum! Dad! Come on! It's already morning! Let's go" he basically screeched, running to his mother's side and gently shaking her. "Mum!" he whined, jumping up and down.

He heard his father groaning and mumbling something along the lines of 'dear, your son's awake' to which his very sleepy mother replied with a well pointed kick. Slowly, she sat up on the bed, smiling up at Jongdae. Even with her hair still mussed up, and her eyes a bit swollen, Jongdae still thought his mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Alright, baby. Are you ready to go?" she asked softly, reaching out to cuddle him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, warm brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He couldn't wait to move out.

 

Getting things settled into the new house was tiring, but Jongdae had been so excited that he didn't even mind helping out. He helped his dad get things out of the truck and into the house, then helped his mum sort everything out and even helped clean up the mess after everything was done.

He was exhausted afterwards, but there was not time for resting. Jongdae wanted to explore!

Bidding his parents a 'see you later' the energetic teen ran out the door, immediately being greeted by the warm sun and a gentle breeze. Oh, yes, he'd like this neighbourhood very much.

He walked around for a while, checking out houses and sneakily sizing up his neighbours as well. Jongdae walked passed a few missing people flyers, one of them caught his attention. It seemed newer - still pretty much falling apart but a few parts were readable, the picture, however, had been completely torn out.

 

MISSING!

Kim Min----

Age: 16

Last seen walking around the neighbourhood at -----

Please contact -----

 

Weird, he didn't think a neighbourhood like this would have such a thing as missing kids. It looked pretty safe.

 

Jongdae was considering going back home when he spotted an interesting house. It was just down the street and it looked incredibly old. For some reason, he had the urge to get closer and see if people lived there. And because he was never one to deny his instincts, the brown haired boy excitedly made his way to the house.

As he got closer, Jongdae saw two figure standing by the window of the second floor. A pretty blond girl and a boy standing behind her. The girl's hair covered her face, but Jongdae had the impression that she was crying, specially once the boy looked straight at him and pulled the girl into a hug.

Once he was on the doorstep, he knocked. "Hello?" he called out when no one came to answer the door. He sighed, thinking that he should probably come back some other time. As he prepared to turn around and go back home, the door suddenly opened and a small boy with black hair came out. He smiled cutely up and Jongdae.

"Hi! Can I help you?" the boy asked, he looked a lot younger than Jongdae himself, and for some reason he could not help but to feel very welcomed in this boy's presence.

"Oh, I just came to say hi, me and my family moved here today" he explained, and watched as the boy's small face lit up, his eyes sparkling.

"That's great! We don't get a lot of kids here, it's just me and my younger siblings. They're in the backyard, would you like to meet them?" the smaller boy suddenly stopped talking, looking like he had just done something awful. "Oh, I didn't even introduce myself! Sorry, I'm Xiumin, and you are?"

Jongdae giggled, he was so cute. "I'm Jongdae, and I'd love to meet your siblings!"

"Well, than come along Jongdae." Xiumin led him to the backyard. And there he found two other boys - he was kind of expecting to see the pretty blond girl and the dark haired boy there too. Instead he met a very pretty looking boy and a giant. He soon found out they were called Luhan and Yifan respectively, and that they were all two years older than him. Including Xiumin, who looked much younger. 

Still, Jongdae couldn't help but to ask.

"What about the blond girl and the other boy? Are they your siblings too?" with confusion, Jongdae watched as Yifan's shoulders tensed up, and Luhan shifted his eyes back at the house. Xiumin, however, looked as calm as he had been before.

"Yes, they are our recently adopted siblings. They are still recovering from the trauma of loosing their families" he said, and changed the subject. 

Jongdae found himself enjoying the talk he had with the three older boys, they were fun and kind and he could see himself becoming friends with them pretty soon. 

Night came sooner than Jongdae had expected and he was forced to cut their conversation short. He bid them goodbye and promised to come back tomorrow after he came back from school. 

 "We'll see you tomorrow then, Jongdae-ah!" Luhan said softly, weirdly smiling down at him. Yifan offered him a small smile but didn't say anything. 

As he was making his way to the front, he heard Xiumin say:

"Welcome to the neighbourhood, Jongdae"

There was something in the other's voice that sounded quite malicious and it send a shiver down Jongdae's spine. He shook his head and ignored it - he was probably just tired. 

 

While walking back home, the brown haired boy smiled, he had a good feeling about this.

Jongdae went to bed that night, thinking about how he couldn't wait to become friends with the five kids from the house down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, even though I'm not completely happy with how it turned out. I haven't written in so long so I'm still rusty lmao. Anyway, I'll see you guys soon. - Lua

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave comments, kudos and all that good stuff. Also feel free to come yell at me on twitter or tumblr @jmeownie.


End file.
